Danger
by Princess JuliannaBell
Summary: When Alex, Sydney, and Erica are threatened, Walker makes them stay at the ranch for safety, but what happens when someone close to Walker betrays him? Now, its up to Walker, Gage, and Trivette to find the girls before its too late. But everything goes awry when someone makes the biggest sacrifice in their life. What would you do for somebody you loved? **CHAPTER 5 NOW UP**
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**I don't own these characters or Walker, Texas Ranger! All rights belong to the creators.**

**This is my first fan fiction, as I am a huge fan of Walker, Texas Ranger. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction ever to be written, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I made.**

**WARNING: Mature content, rape, violence, torture, and cursing. Rated R/M If you don't like this rating/content, then leave. Thank you, and please don't forget to review. I really want to know what you guys think about the story. Thanks!**

Save Her

"What's the plan, boss?" asked a man.

"Well, we have to wait till we have both of them together and right where we want them. To make that happen, send Guillermo to stalk the blonde and female ranger. Soon, the rangers will have to find the female ranger and the blonde. It's perfect." The boss said, chuckling. "Send Guillermo now to make him do his mission."

With that being said, the other man nodded, and walked out the room.

"Soon, they will be mine" The boss said, as he looked at two pictures of two females: Alex Cahill-Walker and Ranger Sydney Cooke.

**Walker's Ranch**

_You have to save them. They will be in danger soon. Make sure they are safe and nothing happens….._

Walker jolted up from his sleep. He sighed, "It must've been a dream, but what was it all about?"

He looked over to his left to see a beautiful blonde woman. He looked over his right shoulder to see the clock read 4am. It was a cold November morning, the month where Walker knew bad things would happen on this month.

He thought, "Well, there's no need for me to sleep."

With that, he got out of bed; put some jeans, a work shirt, and some cowboy boots. As he was about to leave, he went over to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later Alex" He whispered, and left the bedroom.

Alex woke up at 5am to find her husband nowhere to be found on the right side of the bed. She smiled, and got out of bed, to get ready for work.

**Rangers Headquarters: Company B**

Walker sat at his desk, waiting patiently for his colleagues to arrive. At a quarter to 6, his partner Trivette came through the doors.

"Hey, Walker! I didn't expect to find you here this early!" Trivette exclaimed.

It's true. Walker never came into work this early.

"Yeah, I know, but I just had this dream-" Walker stopped as he heard footsteps coming. "I'll tell you later."

Trivette nodded, as more rangers came through the door to be ready to work. At exactly 6:59, a raven-haired female came through the door. She was short in height, 5'2 to be exact. It was the beloved Sydney Cooke

"Good Morning, Walker! Good Morning, Trivette" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Mornin' Sydney" Both of the senior rangers said in unison. "Where's Gage? He's always here at 7"

Her partner was Francis Gage. Just as she said that, Gage came through the door.

"I'm right here, Sydney. Why? You can't get enough of me, can you?" He said, with a big grin on his face. Sydney punched him in the arm, and said, "No!" Gage laughed as they both went to their own desks, which was right across from each other.

As noon arrived, Walker, Sydney, Trivette, and Gage were all working at their desks when Alex came through the door. Walker got up from his seat and walked over to Alex.

"Alex, hey!" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi everyone. What's going on here? It's awfully quiet in here!" Alex said, looking around the Company B building.

Sydney looked up from her work, along with Gage, and Trivette. "I'm sorry, Alex. There is no field work today. So, we are just looking at some files."Sydney said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's fine. I just wanted to know if you all want to go to CD's later on. After work, of course." Alex said, receiving all agreements to go to CD's.

"Great! I'll see you all at 7!" With that being said, Alex hugged her husband goodbye,kissed him on the cheek, and left the room.

As 6:30pm came, Walker told Trivette, Sydney, and Gage to leave so that they could get ready to go to CD's where Alex told them to go.

"Ok guys. I'll see you later. Erica and I are going to be running a little late, but not a lot. Bye" Trivette said while leaving the room. Sydney and Gage left too, saying "We'll see you later, Walker." And then Walker left too.

** Company B Parking Garage**

Trivette had already left in his car to get ready with Erica. Gage and Sydney were both heading down in the elevator down to the parking garage. As the elevator landed on their floor, Sydney stepped out first with Gage behind her.

"Hey, Shorty. Wait up!" He said, as Sydney's walking became faster.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sydney said in an angered voice.

She really hated her "nickname" Gage had given her because of her height. When Gage reached her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"I'm sorry, Syd."

Sydney smiled and replied with "Thank you, but you can call me 'Shorty' sometimes, but not all the time, okay?"

Gage grinned and nodded his head. As Sydney reached her car, she turned around to see Gage walking to his car.

He called out "Bye, Syd. See you in a few!"

Sydney smiled and waved goodbye, got in her car, and drove away. Gage did the same.

** CD's Bar **

At CD's, Walker and Alex were sitting at a table, waiting for their friends. Gage came through the door, greeted Walker and Alex, and sat beside Alex. After that, Trivette and Erica came through the door. At 7:10, all five friends were laughing and CD asked,

"Hey, Where's Sydney? She should've been here ten minutes ago."

CD was right. Alex looked at Walker, and said,

"Maybe I should call her. I'm sure she is alright."

Alex left her seat, and went outside to make her phone call. Gage started to worry. This wasn't like her; Sydney was never late. As he was about to speak, Alex came back inside CD's with a woman behind her. It was Sydney.

"Hi guys. Sorry I was running late. Car trouble" She said with a chuckle and a smile.

Gage's worries were soon replaced with happiness, knowing that she was alright and there with them. She sat besides Erica and Gage. Walker knew something happened. Not to her car, but to herself. As soon as she sat down, her smile was replaced with a terrified expression. It was oblivious to the company around her, but not to Walker.

As they joked and ate dinner, Walker kept his eyes on Sydney. She smiled often at the jokes, but then it turned to the same terrified expression. As everyone was about to leave, a brick was thrown through the window. They had all ducked under the table.

"What in tarnation?" CD exclaimed as he saw what hit the window.

Walker and the rest all got up from underneath the table. Walker, Trivette and Gage walked towards the object, while the girls stayed by the table. Walker picked up the object, which was a brick. It had a note attached to hit, saying,

_"My, aren't they pretty. The blonde is so perfect, she must be mine. All the things I could do to her. Oh, did the raven-haired tell you what happened. I didn't think so. She is so beautiful….All the things I could also do to her….Ask her what happened. Why so gloom…..Sydney?" _

Walker, Trivette, and Gage looked at one another, then to Sydney and Alex. Alex's expression was the same as Sydney's: terrified. Walker, still holding the brick, walked over to Sydney and asked her harshly,

"What happened?"

Sydney looked at him, then Gage, then Trivette.

"I…Well…I was at my house, getting ready to meet you guys. Then I get a phone call. I couldn't hear anything, but heavy breathing. I thought it was a prank. I was about to hang up, when a voice said, 'front door'. I hung up, and as I did my doorbell rang. I went to go see who it was, but no one was there, except a small package. I took the package and went back inside. When I opened it, there were images of...Alex and I. Not dressed. There was a note saying, '_Dare tell, I kiss. You two are very beautiful. I can't wait to_ _get my hands on your bodies._"

Sydney stopped, having built tears in her eyes. The same with Alex. Walker looked over at Trivette and Gage. He saw that Gage's face was red. He could tell that he was furious.

"Okay, I want Erica, Sydney and Alex to have security with them at all times. I-"

Before Walker could finish, Sydney cut him off.

"Whoa. Whoa. I don't need to be in a safe room. I'm a ranger. I CAN HANDLE THIS! Really, guys I can."

Gage looked at her and spoke,

"No way, Syd. You three are going to be put under security. Sorry."

Sydney knew she was defeated. She couldn't argue anymore. She, Alex and Erica nodded and left with the other three rangers to Walkers Ranch.

** Walkers Ranch**

When they all arrived, they all rushed inside the house. Erica, Alex and Sydney sat on the couch while Trivette, Gage and Walker talked inside the kitchen. The three girls talked as well, as the other 3 rangers were whispering as well. When the three rangers finished, they went in the living room to speak to the girls.

"Okay" Trivette began.

"Sydney and Erica will be staying here with Alex, while Gage, Walker and I go to the headquarters to figure this out. You three are in danger, especially Alex and Sydney." Sydney looked at her boss, and her two colleagues.

"So, I can't go to work? Nor can Alex or Erica?"She said in an angered, but worried tone.

Walker nodded, and replied,

"Yes, Sydney. I'm sorry."

He looked at his watch and tried to change the subject.

"Well, I guess Trivette and Gage should be heading home by now. It's getting late and I don't want to keep them up. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I will call George and Charles to come watch you three. Okay?"

They all nodded. Erica got up and went with Trivette outside to talk before he left; Sydney and Gage doing the same. Erica said her goodbyes to Trivette and kissed him, then went inside with Alex. Gage and Sydney were outside in silence for a couple minutes until Gage broke the awkward silence.

"Syd, I know you're mad at me for taking Walker's side, but it's for your safety. We just want you three safe."

Sydney looked at him and said, "I know Gage. I appreciate it though. I guess I'll see you when this is all over."

With that being said, Gage and Sydney hugged. He put his arms around her small waist and she put her arms around his neck, while on her tiptoes.

Gage thought, _this is the perfect time to kiss her! Do It now! No, don't do it. DO IT! _

They let each other go, and Gage walked away saying,

"Goodbye, Shorty!" Sydney smiled and turned to go back inside the house. Gage got into his car, and drove away from the ranch, thinking of why he didn't get to kiss her, and how it was the perfect moment.

When Sydney went back inside, Walker discussed how it was all going to work.

"So, Erica and Sydney will be sleeping in the guest room. In the morning, Charles and George will take you two to your houses to get any clothes, supplies, etc. for whatever you need while you're here. Okay?" Walker finished, with a smile.

Erica and Sydney nodded. Erica looked at Walker and spoke,

"Could you show us where the guest room is?"

Alex volunteered with a giggle. "Yes, right this way madam."

Erica and Alex walked up the stairs, but Sydney stayed behind to talk to Walker.

"Sydney, while this is all happening, could you make sure to watch Alex carefully? I would say Erica too, but I don't think this 'person' is after her. Could you make sure nothing happens to Alex? And of course yourself?" Walker spoke firmly.

Sydney looked at him and smiled a little.

"As always boss. I may be on 'lockdown' but I'm still a ranger, and my job is to protect people. So, yes, I will protect Alex. Her safety comes first. It's a ranger's duty."

Walker smiled lightly. Alex came down to get Sydney.

"Sydney, are you coming? I have some clothes for you to sleep in." Alex said.

"Thank you, Alex." And with that being said, Sydney went upstairs with Alex, knowing that her duty had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayed

**Walker Ranch.**

When morning came, Alex was the first person to wake up. Once again, to her right, Walker was gone. She thought where he could've gone, then it finally hit her that Sydney, Erica and herself were in danger, and Gage, Trivette, and Walker were not going to let them get hurt.

As she got out of bed, she put on some jeans with a white sweater with some boots. As she went downstairs, she was met by Sydney and Erica, who were already awake, downstairs in the living room, talking to each other and their "now" bodyguards, Charles and George.

"Good morning, everybody!" Alex said with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Alex" replied Erica and Sydney.

Both of them were dressed in the same clothes they had on yesterday. Alex went over to the couch the other two girls were sitting at, and sat between them.

"We are about to leave to our houses, but we decided to wait for you. So, we made a little chit chat!" said Erica with a giggle.

"Um, Walker called a couple of minutes ago. He wanted to know if you were up, and as soon as you got up, we would be leaving." Sydney said.

Alex nodded and said, "Well, I'm up. So what are we waiting for!?"

She said with a smile, and Erica and Sydney were giggling as all five of them got off the couch, out the door, into a black Denali, and to Sydney's house, and Erica's house. Little did they know that soon that day, something terrible was going to happen.

**Rangers Headquarters: Company B**

Today at Company B, it was packed, and everyone was working rapidly, especially Walker and Trivette. Gage, on the other hand, was not present. He had to go to his cousins funereal. It was a distant relative that he and Julie barely knew. Gage did not want to go, as he was worried for Sydney, but Julie tried to encouraged him to go, saying,

''They were family. Even if we barely knew them, we should be there.''

He was also worried for Erica and Alex, but he feared mostly for Sydney. He loved her. There was something about her that made him want her. He was furious that someone had threatened the love of his life. Gage wanted to strangle or kill that person. Walker and Julie both tried to make him go and told him that the girls will be safe with Charles and George. Gage finally agreed, and he took Julie along with him. Before Gage actually left, Walker told him

"Gage, I know you want the girls safe, especially Sydney, but I think that you should take some time off for a couple of weeks. If anything happened to the girls, I will call you to return. Understood? I can't have one of my best rangers frustrated and wanting to kill a man."

Walker finally realized the last words he said. He too wanted to kill the man. Gage looked at him and sighed heavily with a smile.

"Okay, fine. I will. I'll see you soon boss." And with that, Gage and Julie left to New York for the funereal.

All the rangers in the building were working harder than they usually did especially Walker and Trivette. Walker got frustrated when he thought they were getting nowhere, until Trivette came up to him with some files.

"Okay, I went through some files of the victims that Alex put away, that threatened Alex and Sydney, just Sydney or just Alex. I didn't see any with Erica, though."

Walker nodded, and said

"Great. Now let's look through them all."

There was a huge stack on both the senior rangers' desks. Trivette agreed, and both took a file off the piles.

**Erica and Trivette's House**

The first house they stopped at was Erica's and Trivette's house, since it was almost close to Walkers Ranch. It was a two-story Dutch colonial- styled house that was painted brown and white. Charles, who was driving the car, parked in front of the house, and Erica said,

"I'll be right back I won't take long.", and jumped out of the car.

Erica opened her house door, entered her house, and closed the door. She went to a hallway closet, grabbed a light blue duffel bag with a small backpack, and ran up the stairs. She went to her bedroom, opened up her closet, and grabbed five pairs of jeans, six shirts, sleep wear, some undergarments, socks, and three pairs of shoes. She put all of that in her duffel bag. Then she went to the bathroom and grabbed some lotion, shaving cream, "lady things" toothpaste/toothbrush, and shampoo, and put all that in her small backpack. Erica left the bathroom, headed back downstairs and out the front door.

Erica locked her front door, and ran back to the car, carrying her small backpack and duffel bag, put it in the trunk and got back in the car.

**Sydney's house**

The next stop was Sydney's house. Her house was also a two-story, but it was a Bungalow-styled house that was painted light-grey and white. Charles parked the car in front of her house too. Sydney hesitated to leave the car for a moment when Alex spoke to her,

"Sydney, are you OK?" Sydney snapped out of her "trance" and replied with a

"Yes."

She opened the door to the car and left. When she reached the front door, she went to a flower pot and pulled out a key. With that, she unlocked her door. When she stepped inside she literally ran up her steps, skipping one step and grabbed a big purse. She grabbed some shirts, jeans, black leggings, shoes, socks, sleepwear, and undergarments. She put it in the purse, and continued on with the bathroom. Sydney packed the same things Erica did.

Sydney came out of her house, locked the door and put her purse in the trunk too. When Sydney got in the car, Erica began talking.

"Instead of being locked up in a house/ranch, can we go shopping and get some lunch?"

Alex smiled brightly, and replied with,

"Yes! Charles, George? Can we? Please?"

Charles looked at George, and said,

"Sure, but not too long."

Sydney smiled, along with Alex and Erica. Sydney didn't like this at all. There was something about that look Charles gave to George. She decided to let go of the thought and thought about Alex, Erica and herself shopping together.

Erica, Sydney and Alex spent nearly 2 hours shopping that they forgot track of time. Each store they came out of, the three of them had at least one bag from that store.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Erica exclaimed and then said, "We should be heading out to eat now!"

And with that being said, the three left to go walk down a couple blocks to a fancy French restaurant. But before they went, they put all their shopping bags in the black Denali. Alex had convinced Charles and George that they would be able to go down a couple blocks to the restaurant and they don't have to follow them. George hesitated to answer, but Charles answered quickly with a "yes." George and Charles drove away around downtown while Erica, Sydney and Alex walked to the restaurant.

When nighttime approached, the girls didn't realize they stayed out too late. When they left the restaurant, they wondered where Charles and George were.

"I wonder where they are" said Sydney.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"We should walk to where we shopped last"Alex started.

"That way Charles and George might be there waiting."

Erica and Sydney nodded, and walked to the store.

It was pitch black at night, except for the lights on the light poles, and the cars lights passing by. The three girls had to take an alleyway to get to the store quicker. As they walked through the alley, a car approached them. Alex, and Erica got startled, but Sydney didn't as she could see like a hawk. The car stopped in front of them, and George and Charles stepped out.

"Where were you guys? We were looking all over for you three!" George exclaimed.

The girls rushed to the sides of the doors and got inside. Charles smiled and drove to Walkers Ranch.

When they pulled in to the driveway of Walkers Ranch, Erica jumped out of the car first, saying

"It's so cold out here! Hurry let's get inside!" as she was followed closely by Alex and Sydney and went inside the house.

Charles and George stayed in the car, as they watched to guard the house. George got bored from being in the car for one hour straight. Erica was right, though. It was cold, but not to Charles. Charles pulled out a pair of black gloves from his coat and placed them on his hands.

"So, George" Charles started.

"How long have you been doing this job?"

George looked at him then chuckled. "Well, I've been doing this for 2 years."

Charles nodded his head and then said,

"Have you ever been to jail?"

George shook his head and said,"No, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this job. Have you?"

Charles looked at him and smiled while looking down.

"No, but I know this person named David Lancaster and he murdered blonde-haired and black-haired women. He was sent to jail for 15 years, but they had to narrow it down to one year, because they didn't have enough evidence. He was released 5 months ago. Nobody knows where he is now, but he changed his name."

As he went on, Charles slowly pulled out a knife from his inside coat pocket, oblivious to George.

"His new name is now" and as he said this, Charles stabbed George in his heart. "Charles Evans."

George looked at him in disbelief and terror, and then everything seemed to be fading black around his eyes. Charles smiled manically, and took out his cell phone and made a call.

"It's done. Get ready" He said, while pulling on a black ski mask.

When Erica, Sydney and Alex got inside, Sydney immediately suggested she make the three of them coffee. Erica and Alex agreed as they went to take a shower, separately, and put their sleepwear on. When the coffee finished, Sydney served them each a glass of coffee, and went to take a shower herself. When she finished, she went back downstairs, where she was met by Alex and Erica, who were sitting on the couch waiting for her. Sydney smiled as she sat between then, and put her knees up to her chest. The girls talked for awhile and then decided to watch a movie. The movie played for awhile, and then something hit the window. That made Sydney get up and look out the window.

"What are you doing" Alex said in a concerned voice. Sydney tilted her head to the side, and squinted her eyes, while looking out the window.

"The car is gone." Sydney said.

Erica looked at her worried, then said with a nervous smile,

"Maybe they went on a little drive?"

But before she could continue, she was interrupted by a large knock on the door. Sydney looked at the other two girls, and started walking towards the door. But before she could get there, it burst open; ten men all dressed in black with black ski masks broke in. Alex and Erica screamed and tried to run, but they were captured from behind. Sydney fought two of them off with a roundhouse kick to the stomachs.

"Come on boys, you could do better than that!"

She spoke as she fought off one more. She was then distracted as she saw Erica and Alex held from behind in a chokehold position, and they were injected with a needle to the neck, and they passed out.

"NO!" yelled Sydney.

She tried to run to help her friends, but she too was grabbed from behind like her friends, and was injected with a needle in the neck.

"No…." Sydney whispered as her surroundings faded to black.

Her last thought before she drifted off was _Alex, please be safe. I promised Walker I'd protect you from danger….."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

**Okay, this chapter has the rape and cursing in it. There will be more in the next chapter too. I will give you a heads up if there is one in a chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Ranger Headquarters: Company B**

It was very silent at Company B. It was nighttime and everyone had gone home, except for the two senior rangers, Walker and Trivette. They were both tired, but they knew they had to go through the stacks of file to find out the person who would have threatened Alex, Erica and Sydney. They were nearly almost done with both stacks. Trivette stopped a second, and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, and it read 11:50pm. He got up and went to the coffee pot. Walker stopped and glanced at his partner as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Want some?" Trivette asked. "You may need it."

Walker nodded. While Trivette made some coffee, Walker continued looking through the files.

"I know there is someone in here that threatened Sydney and Alex. I have seen the file and we've worked on the case." Walker said.

Trivette nodded, and returned back to his desk and handed Walker his coffee. He drank it, and continued to work.

One more hour went by, and Walker was resting on his arms that were on top of the last file of his stack he was reading before he dozed off. Trivette continued to look. The only thought that went through his mind was Erica. He had mixed emotions. He was glad and happy that Erica was safer than Sydney and Alex, but he was worried and angry that they weren't. He was about to give up when the next and last file of his pile caught his eyes.

The file read "_Confidential_".

Trivette grabbed the folder and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture of a Caucasian male with a brown "Chevron-styled" mustache.

He had long shoulder-length brown hair, and Hazel eyes. The man was muscular. Trivette read his profile. He continued on to why he was sent to jail and how many years.

The man was sent to jail for murder, rape and torture of blonde-haired and black-haired women. He was sentenced to 15-years in prison, but had it narrowed down to one. He was released five-months ago, though. Trivette looked for the man's name.

His name was David Lancaster.

David looked familiar to Trivette, but he couldn't identify him. One word that caught his eye was Sydney's name in the file. Trivette leaned in closer to read what it said.

"Before David had been sent to jail, when he plead guilty, he threatened ADA Alex Cahill-Walker and Ranger Sydney Cooke that when he got out of jail, they would pay for sending him away."

Trivette read another section of the file.

"David Lancaster was released five months ago, and his actions remain unknown." Trivette stared at the file blankly. He found the guy. It had to be him. All the other files, that threatened Alex and Sydney, all died, or are still in prison for life. Trivette jumped up from his desk and ran to Walkers.

"Walker, wake up!" Trivette exclaimed with a smile."Come on, Man!"

Walker woke from his sleep and asked, "What? Did you find anything?"

Trivette nodded and handed him the file. Walker was now fully awake, and read the whole file. His eyes grew big when he recognized the man. Trivette saw his expression and asked in a concerned voice.

"What is it?"

Walker said, "Oh no. We know this man."

With that being said, Walker jumped out of his seat, grabbed his coat and car keys, and left the building, followed by Trivette.

"I'll explain on the way." Walker said.

**Inside Walkers Ram**

Walker was speeding fast. He had his lights on so he could past the cars and traffic easily. Trivette asked,

"What's going on, Walker?"

Walker replied, "David Lancaster. We know him,"

Trivette looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Walker continued, "We know him because…We know Charles Evans."

Trivette looked back at him. "Are you saying that Charles is Daniel? If he is, then-"Trivette stopped and gasped. "Oh no. Man, we put the girls in danger."

Walker nodded and he continued driving. He hated himself. He gave his wife away to a man who murders and…No, he couldn't think like that.

_Please, let them still be at the ranch, safe, _He thought.

Walker trusted Charles. They've known each other for 4 months. Walker couldn't identify him as David Lancaster because Charles had cut his hair shorter, and had brown contacts on. All Walker could think of was Alex, Erica, and Sydney. He prayed that Alex wasn't hurt and that Sydney had done her job.

**Walkers Ranch**

As Walker and Trivette arrived at Walkers Ranch, they saw that Charles and George's car was nowhere to be seen. Trivette finally spotted it crashed into a tree. When Walker and Trivette arrived at the car, they saw Charles nowhere to be found, but they found George, stabbed in the heart, dead in the passenger seat of the car. Walker bowed his head down, and both he and Trivette ran to the house.

When they entered the house, they ran all over the place looking for the girls. Alex, Sydney or Erica where nowwhere to be found. The furniture was all over the house, and broken glass. Walker sighed, and said

"There was a struggle. Charles kidnapped the girls, but he wasn't alone."

Trivette sighed loudly, taking his hat off. Walker sighed as well. He had failed to protect the trio. Now, he and Trivette have to find them. But that wasn't all. He had to tell Gage what happened.

It's been at least a day since the girls kidnapping. Walker finally decided to call Gage and give him the news. Walker dialed Gage's phone number and waited for his answer.

_Ring Ring! _Gage's cell phone started to ring and when it showed Walker's caller id, he feared the worst.

"Walker, please tell me nothing bad happened." Gage answered in a serious tone.

Walker sighed, and answered back, "I'm afraid so. The girls were kidnapped yesterday."

Gage's heart raced. He knew something bad was going to happen to Sydney.

"Okay, I'm leaving today, and I'm going to catch a plane to Dallas. Julie and I are coming home today."

Gage spoke, trying to hide his anger. Walker replied with "OK. We'll see you soon" and hung up.

Gage put his phone in his pocket, and went to go pack.

"Julie, we have to go home today."

He yelled. Julie looked confused,

"Why? What happened?" She knew something bad had happened; Mainly to Sydney.

"Sydney, Alex and Erica were kidnapped last night." Gage said.

Julie gasped, and ran to pack as well. When they finished packing, they left the hotel room they were staying at, and left to the airport. When they reached the Airport, they boarded the plane that was going to Dallas.

_Don't let Sydney get or be hurt. _Gage thought.

He knew this would happen. He didn't want to go to New York, and he didn't want to leave Texas. Now, he was going to find Sydney.

**Unknown Place**

Erica woke up first. She woke with a startle, seeing that she was in a room that was cold, and slightly dark. There were no windows, but there was a sofa and a bed. When she tried to move, Erica found that she was strapped to a chair with her hands bound behind it.

She looked around until she found, that on the bed was a figure. She squinted her eyes and saw that the figure was Alex. Alex's hands were tied to the posts of the bed.

_Okay_, Erica thought. _I found Alex, now where is Sydney? _

She looked everywhere until she saw a small figure hanging by their hands in chains from the ceiling. Erica immediately realized that it was Sydney, due to her small figure. Erica called both of their names in a whisper, and in a voice so that Alex and Sydney could hear her.

"Alex, Sydney. Wake up." Erica whispered.

Alex started to steer until she woke. When she tried to move her hands, she said,

"Erica? Are you there? Where are you? Where's Sydney?"

When she fully awoke, Alex sat up on the bed and realized that her hands were tied with chains. Erica called out to Sydney.

"Sydney, please wake up!"

Sydney mumbled something and woke very slowly. "Huh…Erica? Alex? Where are you guys?"

When Sydney fully awoke, she tried to move, but she found herself hanging by her hands; Her feet not even touching the ground. It finally came to realization to the girls that they were in different clothing.

Alex was in dark grey spandex shorts with a black camisole, and white sweatshirt. Erica was in a dark purple halter-top,a denim jacket with dark purple spandex shorts, and Sydney was in black spandex shorts with a light blue zip-up hoodie that had sleeves that stopped at her humorous, and it was half-way zipped up, showing half of her white camisole shirt. Her hair had been tied up in a ponytail. All three girls had no shoes on but they had white socks.

"We have to get out here. I don't like the feeling of this." Sydney said.

As she was about to continue, she heard footsteps coming up some steps. Just then, the door flew opened. Five men in ski masks came in. They started chuckling. Alex and Erica got terrified, showing the expression on their faces. Sydney, on the other hand, held her brave face.

One of the masked men went over to Alex, kneeled beside her, and caressed her face. That made Sydney angry and she started squirming around to try to get out of her chains. The man laughed and took of his mask. Alex's face turned from terror to shock, same as Erica's and Sydney's. It was Charles.

"Oh, Alex. I knew one day I'd see you again." Charles said, as he kissed Alex's cheek.

He stood up and walked over to Sydney, who stopped moving.

"Sydney Cooke. I was going to get you two one day." He spoke.

Sydney stared at him. He was taller than her, even when she was hanging by her hands.

She spoke,"Why are you doing this? Walker trusted you. WE trusted you! And you go and betray us!"

Charles chuckled and said, "Because you put me in jail."

Sydney looked at him in confusion, and then it hit her.

"You're David Lancaster..." Sydney said.

Charles clapped loudly and slowly.

"You guessed it. I told you I would seek revenge for sending me away. Now, you get a reward."

And after he said that, Charles started touching Sydney's waist and started moving lower. Sydney became furious and kneed him in the groin. Charles yelled and bent over. He quickly recovered and backhanded her in the face. That made both Erica and Alex flinch.

"Guillermo" He started. "Give them the drug."

Another man stepped forward and chuckled. He came near Alex with a needle and was about to inject her when Sydney spoke up.

"Wait! Don't give them any drugs. You can give me their drugs."

Guillermo stopped and looked at Charles. Charles smiled and said,

"Okay. Guillermo, don't give the blonde or brown haired girl drugs. Give them to the beauty over here."

Guillermo moved away from Alex and came near Sydney. When he reached Sydney, and pricked the needle inside her arm, and injected the drug. He then grabbed another needle and injected more drugs into her arm. Sydney winced at the pain, and started to black out.

"Don't give her too much drugs. I'll tell you when to give them to her." Charles said.

Guillermo nodded and walked away. Charles left Sydney and went back to Alex. He kneeled down beside her and whispered in her ear,

"Soon. You will be mine."

And left the room with the other men. Alex and Erica looked at each other in shock. Sydney knew the drug was taking its full effect because she couldn't hear Erica and Alex call her name. To her, they sounded far away. Soon, the darkness took over her whole body.

**Ranger Headquarters**

The next day went by slower than usual. Walker and all the other rangers in Company B were working once again rapidly to try and find Alex, Erica, and Sydney. They sent out pictures of them to news crews.

While all of them were working, Gage came in the door angrily. He went straight to Walker's desk and asked him,

"What happened?" Julie was right behind him.

Walker saw his expression and asked him to see him in his office. Gage went inside the office and was followed closely by Walker and Julie. Walker sat down at his chair and offered Gage and Julie and chair. They took the seats. Walker sighed, and started.

"Two days ago, Sydney, Alex and Erica were kidnapped by David Lancaster."

When Walker said David Lancaster, Gage's eyes soon widened. He knew exactly who the man was. He raped all those women and then murdered them. He couldn't imagine that happening to Alex or Sydney. Walker continued after seeing Gage's expression.

"It seems to appear that David Lancaster was released from jail 5 months ago. Four months ago, I met this man named Charles Evans. As you know, Charles Evans was supposed to guard the girls. I trusted the man. Well, it appears that Charles Evans is David Lancaster." Walker said.

Julie gasped, and Gage started to talk.

"So, you gave the girls away to the man that threatened their lives?"

Walker continued to talk, "Not exactly. I didn't know who he was until yesterday. Are you willing to help us find Sydney, Alex, and Erica?"

Gage looked at Julie, and then said,

"Yes, but first I have to take Julie home."

Walker nodded and with that, Julie and Gage left.

Meanwhile, Trivette was on his computer trying to find out where David/Charles could've taken the three girls.

When Gage returned back to Company B, Walker told him to notify Alex's father, and Erica's father what happened to them. He would've said Sydney's too, but he forgot that Sydney's parents died when she was younger. She had a past just like Gage's, except she was an only child, and it was worse. When Gage finished calling Alex's father and Erica's father, he put the phone down, and put his head on his hands.

Walker came up to him, put his hand on Gage's left shoulder, and said,

"Its OK, Gage. We'll find them. Sydney's with them. She can protect them and herself. She can always put up a good fight."

Gage looked up a showed a small smile.

"That's true" He spoke.

Walker returned the smile and walked back to his own desk.

**Unknown Place**

When Sydney woke up, she realized what happened. She had taken Alex's and Erica's drugs. Alex saw that Sydney was awake and asked her,

"Sydney, why did you take our drugs for us?"

Sydney shook her head.

"I can't let anything happen to you two."

Erica looked confused, "But why?"

Sydney flashed a small smile, and replied,

"Because I'm a ranger, and my job is to protect the people. Your safety comes first."

When she finished saying that, she looked around the room.

"We need to get out of here fast."Sydney said.

She thought for a second, then she had a plan. She grabbed one side of the chain with her left hand, and the other side with her right hand. She started to climb up and when she had enough strength, she lifted her hand to her head and grabbed a bobby pin out from her hair. She started working on the locks of her chains when she heard a _click! _

The chains unlocked, and she fell down to the ground.

"Yay! Sydney, you did it!" Erica exclaimed.

Sydney tried to get up, but she felt dizzy, so she grabbed the sofa that was close to her to help her stand and walked towards Erica. When she reached her, Erica began to smile. Sydney started to work on her chains, until they unlocked. When they did, Sydney fell to the floor as Erica freed herself from the chains and stood up from the chair. She helped Sydney up from the floor and onto the chair to sit. She grabbed to bobby pin from Sydney's small hands and walked towards Alex. She unlocked her right hand, and then her left hand. Alex jumped from the bed and went to Sydney's side.

"Come on, Sydney. We got to get out of here."Alex said, as she put her arms under Sydney's left arm to help her weight.

Erica helped get her right side. Both Erica and Alex were taller than Sydney, so she was easy to help. They reached the door, and went downstairs. Sydney finally gained her energy back, and released herself from her friends hold. Erica and Alex let go of Sydney as she led them to find an exit. Just as they were about to reach a back door, the trio were met by Charles. Their expressions turned to terror.

"Hello, darlings. Escaping are you?"

When he finished talking, the girls backed up from him, and Sydney yelled,

"Run!"

Alex and Erica started running, with Sydney behind them. Two men from another room, ran to Alex and Erica and caught them from behind, and took them upstairs. Charles took Sydney and carried her over his shoulder. Sydney kept punching his back and kicked her legs, but he kept his grip over her and also took her upstairs.

When they reached the same room they were in, one of the men put Erica back on the chair as she tried to struggle away from him. The other man put Alex back on the bed, and held her down, and Sydney was laid down on the sofa, fighting her way away from the man. Charles told the man, that was on Alex, to come hold Sydney down. They switched places and Sydney was now being held down by another man, while Charles was on top of Alex.

Charles laughed and said, "Well, you've been a bad girl. Now, get ready for your punishment."

Alex had tears streaming down her face, and she kept her eyes closed. Charles started to undo his belt, and Erica looked away. She also had tears in her eyes. Sydney struggled to get the man off of her.

Finally, Sydney overpowered the man, and kicked him in the face. She got off the couch and went behind Charles. Before he could take his pants off completely, Sydney spoke.

"Charles. Let them go." Sydney was making the biggest sacrifice of her life.

Charles looked behind him, and got off Alex. He pulled his pants fully back on, and walked towards Sydney. Alex sat up and wiped her tears away. Charles was toe-to-toe with Sydney. He was taller than her, maybe 6 foot. Sydney started to shake, but she knew that she must do this. Erica realized what was going on.

"Let them go?" Charles started. Sydney nodded, and replied with a yes.

"If you let them go, without any harm done to them, then I will stay here, and you can do anything you want with me." Sydney said in a firm, and serious voice.

Alex was shocked to hear what her friend was saying. Alex began to speak,

"Sydney! No, don't do this!"

But Sydney ignored what she was saying. Alex's eyes were once again filling up with tears. Erica was also pleading her not to do this, but Sydney ignored her too. Charles looked at Sydney up and down and smiled.

"Okay, I'll take your word. Guillermo, take the girls to the car, and take them to the Rangers Headquarters. No harm done."

Guillermo, the one that was holding Erica down, nodded, and grabbed Erica from the chair and moved her close to the door. Another man grabbed Alex and nudged her closer to the door. Sydney hugged her friend's goodbye, and then Charles grabbed her hair and pushed her against a wall. He motioned his men to leave the room, and they did. He shut the door and pinned her against the wall again. Charles saw that Sydney had tears in her eyes, and smiled manically.

He pressed his lips against hers roughly and kissed her roughly. He saw that she was responding, and he tried to enter her mouth with his tongue. She wouldn't let him in, so he grasped her thighs tightly and made her gasped. At that moment, his tongue entered. He lifted her legs and put them around him. He undid his belt once again, and took off his pants. After that, he took her legs off his hips and removed her spandex shorts and knickers. Charles saw that Sydney began trembling and he chuckled. He removed her hoodie and top. Charles removed her black lacy bra and played with her breasts roughly.

He bit them and she winced at the pain.

_I would do anything to protect them from danger_, Sydney thought to herself.

He stopped and took off his boxers. Sydney looked down at him, and her eyes widened. He was big! She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head with his right hand. Charles took her legs and placed them again around his hips with his left hand. He placed himself at her entrance, and she began to struggle.

"What's the matter? Haven't you done this before? No? Well, this is going to be fun!" Charles exclaimed.

It was true. Sydney was a virgin, because she wanted to save her "gift" for marriage. Charles smiled an evil smile, and said,

"Well, you're small, and tight. This is going to hurt a little." And with that being said, he pushed into her roughly.

Alex and Erica, along with Guillermo and another man made their way downstairs. They stopped at the kitchen to grab wash cloths to tie around their eyes. Guillermo decided to take the back door way to avoid anyone seeing them. As they were about to head out, they were interrupted by a loud shriek coming from upstairs.

Alex and Erica both stared at each other in shock and started to cry. Guillermo and the other man laughed, and then said,

"Let's go girlies. Your amiga is enjoying 'David's' company."

With that being said, the two men and two girls went outside to the car. Erica observed while Alex had cried her eyes out for what she just heard. Alex knew Sydney was getting "hurt" by Charles. Erica looked around to see where they were. The house was brown, and it was a winery mansion. She looked around to find a street address, but there wasn't any. There were just grapevines all around. Guillermo noticed what she was doing and went to her and pinned her to the car.

"I see you observing, chica. I can't hurt you, so if you tell anyone what this place looks like, we will come after you. Be happy that your Amiga helped you out. Just remember, if you tell anyone, we will know; Especially David. Okay?"

Erica nodded. After that, Guillermo tied the wash cloths to Alex and Erica's eye, and put them in the car. They drove away to the Ranger Headquarters.

Charles was going deeper and harder inside Sydney. There was blood on the floor, and on her thighs, but not a lot. He was moaning, but she was crying. She screamed loudly than she ever did before. She has always felt pain, but not like this. She had broken her arm before, but it didn't hurt as much as this did. It was excruciating, especially because he was big, and she was really tight.

Charles went faster now. He was about to release, but he didn't want to release inside her, because he didn't want to risk it. He laid her on her back on the floor, and released it on her stomach. When he finished, he was sweating and his member was covered in blood and sperm. He got up and put his clothes back on. Sydney crawled into a fetal position, and as he was about to leave, he began to speak.

"The bathroom is two doors down the hallway. You may want to clean up. You should thank me."

And left, laughing. Sydney cried for a longtime, and then she got up, picked her clothes up, and limped to the bathroom.

When she entered, Sydney started the shower and jumped in quickly. While showering, she wept quietly and scrubbed her whole body until her body was red.

_It was worth it. They needed to be safe, and Walker would've been proud of me for taking this risk. I would sacrifice my life for theirs_, Sydney thought.

Most of her thoughts were of Alex and Erica being safe, and Gage. She always liked Gage, but she got annoyed with him all the time. She loved him. She wondered if he liked her back.

She turned off the shower, and put on her knickers, spandex shorts, bra, camisole, and light blue jacket. She felt dirty. Sydney walked back to the room she had been raped in, closed the door, and crawled into a fetal position again on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Rangers Headquarters**

It was once again, getting late. Trivette had came back and found nothing that led them to the kidnappings of Erica, Alex and Sydney. Gage glanced over at the clock, and said,

"I'm going to take a small drive to clear my head right now. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

He got up, grabbed his coat, and left. Walker leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed sleep. He hadn't slept real well since Alex, Erica and Sydney's kidnapping.

**Guillermo's Car **

While they were driving, Erica knew better not to, but she counted how long they've been driving. She counted three hours and twenty-two minutes. Alex had stopped crying, but she was still upset that Sydney would sacrifice herself to save her and Erica. Guillermo and the other man were talking the whole way in Spanish. Neither Alex nor Erica could make up what they were saying. Both girls were happy to go home with their husbands.

As the two girls were about to fall asleep, the car abruptly stopped. They sat up straight as Guillermo and the other man got out of the car, and went to open the back seat doors. Guillermo grabbed Alex by the arm and took her out of the car. The other man did the same thing to Erica. The two men removed the wash cloths from the girls' eyes. When they did, Erica and Alex were relieved to see that the location they were at was, the downtown market they were shopping at three days ago. Guillermo and the man gave each girl a shot of a drug in their arms, and Alex and Erica passed out. The town was dark and quiet, so they put the girls back in the car and drove to the headquarters.

When they arrived at the Rangers Headquarters, Guillermo and the other man took Erica and Alex out of the car and placed them on the ground in the parking garage, and then drove off, leaving them there.

Gage was in the elevator, going to his car that was in the parking garage. Inside, he kept thinking of Sydney. She could be dead for all he knows. It's been three days since their kidnapping. This was all real; it wasn't a dream like he's had before. He had to forget about it for awhile, that's why he's going on a little drive.

When he got out of the elevator, he started to walk to his car. He stopped when he saw two unconscious bodies on the floor. He ran towards them to see that it was Alex and Erica. They looked different to him. They looked like they hadn't eaten since they were kidnapped, and they wore different clothing. Erica started to wake up first, and she got frightened by Gage.

"Erica, it's OK. It's me, Gage!" He told her.

Erica hugged him hard, then let him go, and stood up. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"You're in the parking garage." Gage told her.

He looked at Alex, and placed his arms under her back, and under her knees, and picked her up.

"Come on, Erica. Trivette and Walker are inside." Gage said, with a smile.

Erica looked at him a smiled brightly, and followed him into the elevator.

"Jimmy?" Erica shouted as she entered Company B building.

Trivette looked up from his work and saw his wife standing in the doorway. He got up from his desk, ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you, honey!" exclaimed Trivette.

Walker stood up and went to hug Erica, and she returned it. What really caught Walker's eye was Gage carrying a blond woman. Walker ran to him and told him to take her to his office and set her down of the couch. Gage put Alex down on the couch, and as he did, she woke up, and she started to struggle away.

"Alex, Alex, its OK. It's me, Walker." Walker said.

When he said, 'Walker' Alex opened her eyes, and saw her husband, along with Gage, Trivette, and Erica. She started crying and hugged her husband.

"Oh, Walker! How much I've missed you!" Walker returned the hug, then he let go of her.

He looked around her body for injuries. Her wrists were red, and bloodied, and she hadn't eaten anything. Erica had the same thing.

"Alex, Erica. We are going to take you to the hospital. At the hospital, you can tell us what happened." Walker said.

Alex nodded, and got up from the couch. Walker, Gage, Trivette, Erica, and Alex all left the building to the hospital.

**Unknown Place**

Sydney woke up the next morning, and she was feeling sore. She thought it had been a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. She sat up on the bed, and remembered the horrible experience she had yesterday. She had been raped, and worst of all, she was a virgin.

Sydney got up off the bed and left the room. She went downstairs to what she assumed was the living room, since it had a couch, a coffee table, a fire place, and a television. She looked around the whole house to see that there were large windows, along with skylights, around the house. But they were shatterproof and bolted shut.

_That explains the brightness. _Sydney thought.

There were some lamps on around the house, though.

"I see you like exploring." Charles said.

Sydney immediately turned around and slowly, backed away from him.

"Get away from me." She said in a serious tone.

Charles chuckled and moved forward. He had something behind his back, and she knew it. He kept his hands behind his back.

"What's the matter, baby doll?" He spoke.

Sydney became furious at the fact that he called her 'baby doll'.

"Don't call me that." Sydney said, angrily.

Charles laughed and grabbed her quickly. He bent her over the couch, and got behind her. From behind his back, he had a knife. He held it closely to her neck as she was bent over.

"Hmmm. I like this position!" Charles exclaimed.

He turned her over so that she faced him, and that her back was over the couch instead of her stomach. He lifted her jacket and camisole to her ribs, exposing her flat stomach. He took the knife and began carving something with it. Sydney started screaming at the pain. She didn't feel like a ranger anymore; she felt like a helpless victim. She knew that if she ever tried anything, she would pay.

"Shut the fuck up." Charles whispered as he continued carving.

He made sure he didn't carve deep enough to actually kill her, but carved to make sure it would scar, and still be there. Sydney now had tears in her eyes from the pain.

Ten minutes later, he finished and he licked the blood from the knife. Sydney got up from the couch, and winced as she did so. Charles looked at her, and smiled evilly.

"It looks good. Maybe tomorrow I'll give you another one." He said, and then he kissed her roughly.

Then he left the house. Sydney looked down at her stomach and saw what he carved there. It was a small beautiful flower with the letters "D.L" in the middle of it, and it said "Mine" around it. She limped a bit more around the coach, and she sat on it. Sydney sat down and put her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

_I'm going to get out of here soon_, she thought. _If I stay longer, I could get myself killed._

Sydney's stomach growled. She was starving, but there was no food; not even in the kitchen. Charles didn't even offer her any either. Sydney thought she should go with her plan.

Five minutes passed and she thought, _I'm escaping tonight or tomorrow. Dying or trying.  
><em>

**St. Mathews Hospital**

When the three rangers and two girls arrived at the hospital, one of the nurses noticed how the two girls looked, and quickly took them to the emergency room. There, the doctors and nurses did tests to see if they were physically hurt. Walker, Trivette, and Gage waited in the waiting room. All were happy that the girls were with them, but they wondered,

"Where's Sydney?"

Later, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Is anybody here for Alex Cahill-Walker and Erica Trivette?"

Walker, Trivette, and Gage all stood up.

"We are. Is there any damage done to them?" replied Walker.

"Mrs. Cahill-Walker has a few bruises on neck and wrists, is suffering from starvation, and is overdosed on drugs. Mrs. Trivette has the same symptoms as Mrs. Cahill-Walker."The nurse replied back.

Walker nodded, and then said,"Can we see them?"

The nurse said, "Yes, right this way, please."

They followed her to a room down the hall. When they entered, Alex and Erica both said hi.

"Hey guys!" Gage started. "How are you feeling?"

Alex smiled and hugged Gage. "Much better. Thanks for asking."

Walker and Trivette smiled, and then asked,"So, are you two going to tell us what happened?"

Alex's and Erica's smiles quickly faded away. Erica looked down and said, "Do you want me to say what happened or you?" She asked Alex.

Alex said, "I will, since she was supposed to protect us; me mostly."

She sighed, and then spoke again.

"So, it all happened after we went to Sydney's house. Erica and I suggested that we go shopping. Charles and George said we could so we went downtown. We spent so long there, that we lost track of time. After that, we decided to go to a French restaurant down a couple blocks without Charles or George. When we finished eating, Erica, Sydney and I went looking for George and Charles. It was nighttime outside, so we got scared. Charles and George found us in an alley and drove us back to the ranch. When we got inside, we changed into our pajamas, and watched a movie. Sydney looked out the window saying the car was gone. Then we heard a knock at the door. We were going to open it, but it was forced open. Ten men, I think, came into the house dressed in black and wearing ski masks. They drugged us, knocking us unconscious. When we woke up, we weren't at the ranch anymore, but we were in a room. I was strapped down to a bed, Erica was in a chair, and Sydney was being hung from the ceiling by her hands. We were also in different clothing. A couple minutes later, the same men came in the room, except there were five of them now, I think. One of them took off their ski mask, and revealed themselves as Charles. Charles kneeled beside me and started to caress my cheek. He kissed it too, then he went over to Sydney and she asked why he was doing this. He said because we put him in jail, then Sydney said his name was David Lancaster. He clapped slowly and told her she was right. Then he started to-"

Alex stopped for a moment.

She glanced over at Gage, whose face was redder than a tomato. She looked at Walker and continued her story and sighed.

"He started to touch her waist and started to go lower, but she kneed him in the groin. He got mad and he backhanded her. Charles then, ordered a man named Guillermo to give us drugs. As he was about to drug us, Sydney stopped him, saying she'd take our drugs for us. So, Guillermo gave her our drugs. She fainted after he gave them to her. When she woke up, we asked her why she took our drugs, she said because 'she was a ranger, and her job was to protect people'. She said we had to get out of the room, so she lifted herself in the chains, and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked her chains. She did Erica's, but she was too dizzy to do mine, so Erica did them. When we were all free, we left the room and proceeded downstairs. We went into the kitchen and saw the back door. We were so close to escaping, but, more men came and grabbed us, and took us back upstairs to the same room. Charles grabbed Sydney and took her upstairs with us. I was laid on the bed, Sydney was laid on the sofa, and Erica was put on the chair. Charles got on top of me, while another man held Sydney on the sofa. Charles started to undo his belt, but Sydney fought off the man holding her down, and appeared behind Charles. She told him to let us go. Charles stopped and turned, got off me, and stood toe-to-toe in front of Sydney. He asked her why, and she said that if he let us go with no harm done, she would stay and he could do anything he wanted with her. He agreed, and he told Guillermo and another man to take Erica and me downstairs and to drive us to the ranger's headquarters. I started to protest, begging Sydney not to do this. She hugged us goodbye. As Erica and I were on our way outside the house, we-"

Alex stopped as she felt tears streaming down her face. Alex shook her head and put her head in her hands. Erica knew Alex couldn't say no more, so she decided to continue.

"We heard screaming. It was a scream we had never heard before. We knew it was Sydney. He was hurting her. Guillermo put wash cloths on our eyes so we couldn't see where we were. Then they dropped us off at the ranger headquarters, where Gage found us. Oh please, Jimmy, Walker, and Gage. You have to find Sydney before it's too late. She has black hair, and David Lancaster rapes and murders. You have to hurry." Erica finished. Walker, Trivette and Gage nodded and told the girls they had to go. They hugged them goodbye and left. When they were in the waiting room, they started to discuss what to do.

"I don't know guys, but we have to find out more about David's background. There has to be another place where he would be holding Sydney. I just hope we find her in time. She's done enough. She went beyond the limits." Walker said.

Gage spoke, "Why did Syd sacrifice her life, if she knew what this man was capable of doing to her?"

Walker looked at Gage, and said,

"Because she was doing her job, and she knew, if Alex or Erica got hurt, I would get mad. And she would think she isn't good enough to be a ranger, anymore."

Trivette replied with, "Come on guys. Let's go back to the headquarters to see what we can find."

And with that being said, the three rangers left the hospital to find Sydney Cooke before it was too late.

**How do you guys like it so far? I promise it will be S&G soon. I think this one is going to be longer then some of the chapters! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! –Princess JuliannaBell**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued

**Thank you to Kay and Nee-Nee NIA for reviewing my story and giving me a suggestion for my story! Love ya guys!**

**This chapter has rape, violence, and cursing in here. If you don't like the story, then don't read it and leave. Thank you.**

**Unknown Place**

It's been three hours since Charles left the house. Sydney wanted to leave. Her stomach ached and inside of her was sore and hurting still. She now decided that since Charles hadn't come back in hours, she was going to escape now. She got up from the couch, and headed upstairs.

Sydney looked in every room of the house. It had a total of 7 bedrooms, including the one she had been raped in. When she reached the last room, she opened it, entered inside and closed the door behind her. It took Sydney seconds to realize what room she was in. It was Charles' room. Her heart raced and a smile came across her face when she saw that there were curtains. She ran towards them, and opened them. She started giggling as she found a window. She looked outside, and saw that it was raining outside. Before she could escape, Sydney looked around the room for something that could break the window, since it was locked. She was about the pick up a chair, when she heard a car door slam closed. She peeked outside to see Charles. Her heart raced faster, and then it happened.

He saw her.

He yelled something at her, and ran into the house. Sydney grabbed the chair and broke the window. Luckily, this one was breakable.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and she screamed. As she was about to climb out the window, Charles came bursting out through the door. Sydney climbed onto the roof, and jumped out, before Charles could even grab her hair. When Sydney jumped out the window, she landed directly on her right foot, breaking it. She screamed out in pain, but she knew she couldn't stay right here. So, she got up, and limped herself away from the house. There, she realized that she was at a winery mansion. There were grapevines all around. She decided to go through them to avoid being seen. Unfortunately, Charles saw where she was going and ran out of the mansion after her. Sydney screamed for help. She started to slow down, due to her clothes all soaking wet, and her broken leg.

_Yep_, she thought. _Being raped hurts more than breaking a leg._

As she saw that Charles was right behind her, she started to pick up the pace. But, Charles was faster than her, and he pounced on her, knocking himself down on top of her. Sydney knew her escape plan failed, because of her broken leg.

"Hm. Where do you think you're going?" Charles chuckled.

Sydney had started to sob. She knew she had to pay the consequences.

"Now, you have to pay."

Sydney thought he was going to take her inside, but he left her on the ground, and he started to pull off his pants. Sydney knew what was to happen next.

"You should've never tried to escape, baby."

Charles took off his pants and boxers. Then he took off Sydney's wet spandex shorts and knickers. Right now, both of them were wet from the rain. He grabbed her hips, and he entered her. He placed his hands beside her so that he gripped tightly on the soil. He thrust violently inside her. Sydney started crying. She wanted to die. She didn't like feeling this way; helpless, raped, in danger. He was breathing very hard, and then he stopped raping her. He pulled himself out of her, and put his pants and boxers back on. Charles picked up Sydney, and threw her over his shoulders.

_Gage, when are you going to save me?_ Sydney thought, before she blacked out.

When Sydney woke up, she tried to get up. She couldn't. She found herself tied to a bed, both hands tied to a post of the bed, but her legs were free. She also woke up to laughter. When she finally recovered from her blurry vision, she saw two men staring at her. She couldn't understand why, until she understood what they were looking and why they were laughing.

Sydney was completely naked.

She felt humiliated. No one has ever seen her naked before, especially men.

"She's perfect. I love her" said one of the men.

Sydney finally had her vision return, and saw that one of the men were Charles. She guessed that the other was Guillermo, as she heard his Latin accent.

"Ready?" said Charles.

"Yep!" replied Guillermo, as both men stepped forward towards Sydney.

Sydney got frightened as Guillermo got on top of her, and removed his mask. He was Latino, tan, muscular, but he had no facial hair. He had blue eyes, and bald. He leaned closer down to her face and kissed her lips. Sydney tried to move away, but he held her down. He started to take off his jacket, and pants, until he was fully naked. Then he entered her. He went slowly then fast. Charles decided to join, and took off his clothing. He climbed atop of Sydney and untied her hands. He told Guillermo to stop for a second, and told him to lie down. He placed Sydney on top of Guillermo so that he was inside of her. Charles then placed himself inside Sydney's mouth. She started to cough, choke, and gag. Guillermo was going fast once again, and Charles was going fast. Sydney started crying because she couldn't take the pain of this anymore.

One hour pasted, and Guillermo and Charles had finished their "business" with Sydney. It was now 8pm. She was left on the bed, naked and cold. She was in pain from what just happened. Her leg hurt, "down there" hurt, her throat hurt, everything hurt. She couldn't take it anymore. She prayed that Walker, Trivette, and Gage found her before she got murdered.

**Rangers Headquarters**

Gage and Trivette went to visit David Lancaster's (Charles) mother. Walker stayed at the headquarters to review all of David's files. He searched about where he kept the women he had raped and murdered. As Walker read through the files, he got a message from his computer. It was a web chat request from an anonymous user. Walker hesitated to accept the request, but eventually, he hit the 'accept' button. When he did, the video chat was blurry and Walker couldn't see the video clearly. It finally cleared up, and Walker saw it was broadcasting a room. Walker leaned closer into the screen and saw a small figure lying down on a bed. Then, Charles appeared on the screen in front of the computer.

"Hello, Walker. I bet you know who I am. Yes, I am David Lancaster, and Charles Evans" Charles laughed evilly, and that made Walker furious.

Walker asked, "Where is she, David?"

Charles chuckled, and whistled. Guillermo came from the other side of the room, and grabbed Sydney from behind Charles, and put a blanket around her to cover her up. Charles grabbed her and held her close, but not too close to the camera. Walker gasped, and then he really became furious. He saw that his youngest ranger was in bad shape. He knew he needed to save her.

"If you want to save her, you have to listen closely. You will follow my steps, and if you don't follow my steps, your lady ranger here, will be dead. Ready, Walker?" Charles said.

Walker nodded and waited for Charles to give him his task.

"There is only one task, so listen carefully. You cannot tell anyone about this, except your wife Alex. None of the rangers can know. If you want the female ranger, you must give me something in return. You must give $25,000,000 in cash. I want you to bring it to me all together in a briefcase. Once you give me the money, I will give you the location to where the girl is at. I'm watching you Ranger Walker. I will know if you have my money or not. The location for you to give me my money is at the Abandoned Warehouse. It's not that far, only a one hour drive. You have 24 hours to get me the money. Deal?" Charles said.

Walker nodded, and after that, Charles ended the chat. Walker got up from his desk and exited Company B.

**Walker Ranch**

Walker drove to his ranch to where Alex was. She had gotten out of the hospital, along with Erica, one day ago. When he got out of his car, he ran straight to his front door, and entered the house.

"Hey, Walker!" Alex greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

She seemed to have notice that he didn't have a smile on his face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Charles. He talked to me via webcam. He has Sydney. She's in pretty bad shape, so we have to find her soon. Alex, I need $25,000,000 in 24 hours to save her. He told me to meet him at the Abandoned Warehouse. You need to talk to a judge about this without telling him why I need it. Meet me at CD's once you have the money" Walker said in a serious tone.

Alex gasped in shock and nodded her head. She grabbed her car keys, and ran out of the house. She entered her car, and drove fast to the courthouse. Walker left the house too, and drove to CD's to wait for Alex.

**Courthouse**

When she arrived at the courthouse, Alex parked her car, hopped out of it, and literally ran up the steps. She ran through the halls, and into the judge's chambers. When she opened the door, the judge looked confused.

"ADA Alex Cahill. What are you doing here?" The judge asked.

Alex was out of breath, but she managed to speak word. "I need $25,000,000 for an important case."

The judge sat back in his chair, and asked, "What do you need it for? Please be specific."

Alex looked around the room. She knew she couldn't tell anybody why or else Walker wouldn't be able to save Sydney.

"Um. It's a private case. Please, I need the money before 24 hours. My friend is locked up somewhere and she needs help. Walker needs the money because he is going to rescue her, after she had made the sacrifice to save me and Erica. She has suffered enough, so are you going to give me the money or not?" Alex stopped, and then it hit her.

She realized that she had told. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

The judge nodded and whispered, "This is that Charles Evans case, isn't it? He had recently kidnapped three woman; You, Erica Trivette, and Ranger Sydney Cooke. I have heard about it, and worried that Ranger Cooke would never be found after what she did to save you and Erica. I'll give you the money, but it must come back to the government. Every bit and piece of it. "

The judge got up, and walked out of the room. Alex sat down in a chair in front of his desk, waiting for him to come back.

The judge came back 20 minutes late with a briefcase in his left hand. He closed the door, and sat back down in his chair, behind his desk. "Here"

He handed her the briefcase, and she took it carefully.

"I want that money back, as it is the government. Okay? And please, make sure you save the ranger."

Alex smiled, nodded, and headed out the door. She ran down halls, out the courthouse, down the steps, into her car, and drove down to CD's.

**CD's Bar and Grill**

Walker entered CD's grill. He saw Gage and Trivette chatting with CD at the bar.

"Hey, Walker. Where have you been all day?"

Gage asked. Walker sat beside Trivette and shook his head. "Busy." CD grabbed water for Walker. Trivette, Gage, Walker, and CD chatted for what almost seemed like 30 minutes, until Alex came running in. Walker got up from the bar and ran up to Alex.

"Do you have the money?" Walker asked, in a whispering tone.

"Yes. It's in the car. Please hurry now, Walker. My car is unlocked, so take the briefcase and go now." Alex responded.

Walker kissed his wife on the lips, and ran out of CD's. Alex turned around to see Trivette, Gage and CD looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where's Walker going in such a hurry?" said Gage as he got up from the bar stool.

"Nowhere. He had to run some errands." Alex said. She was a bad liar.

Trivette saw the look in her eyes, and said, "You're lying."

Alex's mouth gaped open, as she tried to speak. "No, I'm not!"

"Then where is Walker going?" Gage asked as he turned from curious to furious.

Gage walked closer to Alex and she sat at a table booth. Alex tried to keep her mouth shut, but everything just poured out.

"Walker had a webcam conversation with Charles/David, and Charles told Walker to bring him $25,000,000 before 24 hours. I had to get the money from the judges, in a briefcase. So, now Walker is going to give him the money to save Sydney!" Alex said. She covered her mouth, and put her head in her hands, face down.

"Where is he meeting Charles?" asked Trivette.

Alex looked up at him, and said, "The Abandoned Warehouse"

Trivette looked at Gage, and Gage looked at Trivette. They both exited CD's and into their car, to the Abandoned Warehouse. Alex stood up, and sat at the bar to where CD was.

"I'm a bad liar, aren't I?" She asked CD.

CD chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder, and sighed, "Yes. You are. I don't know why Cordell tells you things sometimes."

Alex looked at him, and giggled.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Walker pulled up to the warehouse in his silver ram. He stepped out of the car, and grabbed the briefcase. He started to walk inside the warehouse. When he went inside, he noticed that it was quiet and there were mice and bats around. He kept walking until a voice called out to him.

"Cordell Walker." The voice chuckled.

Walker looked around the area, and then behind him, a figure approached him. Walker quickly turned around. He was five feet away from Charles Evans.

"Charles, where's Sydney?" Walker asked.

Charles laughed, and said, "Where's my money?"

Walker held up the briefcase, and as Charles was about to snatch it, Walker pulled it back.

"Where is Sydney? You promised me you would give the location." Walker said in a serious voice.

Charles looked down with a smile and nodded. "Alright, alright. A deal is a deal. The female ranger is down the road in a winery mansion where the grapevines are. It will only take you an hour to get there. Now, give me my briefcase."

Walker stepped forward to give it to him. When Charles reached out his hand to grab is, Walker hit Charles in the face with the briefcase. It knocked him out completely, with blood coming out of his forehead from a small cut made from the hit. Walker ran with the briefcase to his RAM, and drove to the winery mansion. He prayed that Charles wasn't lying, and that Sydney was really there.

**Winery House**

When Walker arrived at the winery mansion, he noticed that all around, there were grapevines. He stepped out of his silver RAM and walked to the mansion. It was brown, and it had many windows. He walked to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. When he entered, he noticed that it was very bright inside, even if it was raining.

He expected a small whimper, but sadly, he didn't hear anything. He saw some stairs, and proceeded up them. Walker went down the hallways, and through every door. There was only one room that was locked. He tried to pry it open, but nothing happened. So, he went to plan B; he kicked the door down.

Inside that room, were a bed, a couch, and a girl in the corner of the room. She was naked, and tried to cover her body up with her long raven-hair, arms, and legs. She was unconscious as if she had fallen asleep while cradling herself in the corner. Walker walked over to the figure, and kneeled down, he moved some hair out of her face, and saw that the girl was in fact Sydney Cooke. He looked her up and down, and saw that she had no clothes on. He felt sorry for her. No one should be able to go through this pain.

Walker shook her carefully, and to his surprise, it startled her awake. She started to shake, and turned away. Walker tried to move closer to her, as she tried to back away from him, but she kept trying to punch him in the chest. Walker saw that Sydney looked no more like a ranger, and looked more like a helpless victim. He noticed that she punched very lightly, and not hard like she usually did. He looked at her once more and saw that she was skinnier than usual. He could easily see her ribs, and back bones. He could tell that they had starved her, and didn't give her a piece of food. She shook more, until Walker started to talk.

"Sydney, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Walker said.

When he spoke, Sydney finally looked at him; her arms were still clutched to her chest tightly. When she saw him, her whole world lit up. She had been saved. Tears filled her eyes, and she jumped onto Walker, her arms around his neck tightly. She started to sob quietly, and Walker tried to calm her. Once she stopped hugging him, she brought her arms back to her chest, and continued to shake.

Walker took his coat off, gave it to her and asked,

"Do you have some clothes you could wear while we get out of here?"

Sydney nodded, and stood up. She limped, because she had broken her leg. She winced in pain several times she walked. She grabbed the clothes Charles had given her. Walker exited to room to allow her to change. It took only 5 minutes until she opened the door. Sydney wore the spandex, light blue jacket, white camisole and socks. She handed the coat back to Walker and she gave him a small smile. Walker took the jacket and put it on.

"Come on, Sydney. We have to get out of here."

Walker started to move, but as Sydney did, she fell forward. Walker turned back and realized that her leg was broken. Her leg was bruised, swollen, and had dried blood on it. The more she walked on it, it began to bleed again.

"Ow! I can't, Walker." Sydney said, as she cried in pain.

Walker walked back over to her, and put her on his back. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Walker set Sydney on the edge of the sink, and proceeded looking through the cabinets in the bathroom. Finally, he found some bandage wraps. He walked back over to Sydney, and kneeled down in front of her.

Walker carefully took her leg, and began to wrap it. She winced in pain, and shed a few tears. Walker seemed to have noticed, and apologized. When he finished, he stood up and gave her a small smile, which she gladly accepted. He turned around and put her back on his back.

Together, they headed down the stairs. Since the front door was locked from the outside, Walker walked towards the living room. They were about to cross the living room to the back door, when Charles, and seven other men with all black on, with black ski masks entered the house. Walker and Sydney were completely surrounded.

"Ah, Cordell Walker. You betrayed me. You should have given me the money. I guess you'll just have to pay now." Charles said. He had dried blood on the top of his forehead.

Sydney, who was on Walker's back, began to shake more. Just then, one of the men grabbed Sydney from behind and pulled her off Walker's back. She began to scream, but the man backhanded her, and she began to cry. He held her face down to the floor, and her hands behind her back. He got on top of her and straddled her back. Another man walked towards Sydney, and kicked her broken leg. She winced in pain, and cried even more. Both men began to laugh, but that made Walker furious. He stepped forward to help her, but a man from behind grabbed him and held him. Walker stayed still, without a struggle.

"Let her go, Charles. She had nothing to do with you. Just let her go." Walker said.

Charles laughed and spoke.

"Nothing? She and that bitch, Alex, locked me in jail. I was supposed to serve 15 years, but they cut it down to one year. I was released five months ago to seek revenge."

Walker squinted his eyes, and then elbowed the man, holding him back in the ribs. He let Walker go, and Walker began to fight Charles. Just then, Trivette and Gage came bursting through the door. Gage looked down at the ground and saw Sydney being held to the floor. He became furious and pushed the man on top of her and they began fighting. Trivette ran to fight the other men, alongside Gage. Sydney managed to crawl herself away from the chaos. As she crawled, someone grabbed her ankles, and dragged her to a closet. There, the unknown person pulled out a small dagger, and began making four deep diagonal lines on her stomach, starting from her ribs, down to her hips, and held his hand on her mouth.

Walker fought Charles, but because Walker had trained Charles, he was almost as strong as Walker. Trivette and Gage continued fighting the other seven men. Walker tried to finish the fight with a roundhouse kick to the face, and Charles went down. He was knocked out cold; unconscious. Eventually, Gage and Trivette fought off the other men.

"Where's Syd?" asked Gage in a serious and concerned voice.

"Right here." Said a voice behind them.

The three rangers turned around to see another man dressed in all black and wore a ski mask. He had Sydney, who was putting her weight on her left foot, with a dagger to her neck. Her light blue jacket now had crimson spots on the stomach area.

"Let her go. Please." Trivette said.

"No. I don't think I can. I'm fairly close to her, literally. I'm the only persons she's got." The unknown man said, and with that being said, he removed his mask, revealing himself to be George.

"George? I thought you were dead," Walker said.

"Yeah, well it was planned." George said. "I had a protective pad over my heart, so that when Charles stabbed me, he would actually be stabbing a pad full of fake blood. God, it was so fun!"

"Also, what do you mean 'You're all Sydney's got?" asked Trivette.

"Oh that! Well, you see here, I'm the only person she's got because I'm really her brother." George answered. Sydney tried to struggle away, but he grabbed her by the hair. She whimpered, which made Gage angry.

"That's impossible. Sydney doesn't have any siblings. She's an only child." Gage replied.

"Well, I'm her brother. I was my mother's favorite, until my 14th birthday. She told me she was pregnant and that my present to me was a baby sister. I didn't want that to happen, so I tried to kill our mother with the baby inside her, but I failed. When she gave birth, she told me her name was Sydney and that I had to care for her like she was mine because I'm her brother. When Sydney turned two months old, my mom told me that she didn't want me in the house around Sydney, after I had 'accidentally' hit Sydney in the arm hard, causing her to bruise. She kicked me out. I was the child my mother loved. I was her favorite, and Sydney had to come in this world to take that all away from me. When Sydney was one-years-old, our mother died from leukemia and Sydney had to be raised by her father, aka my stepfather. I lived with him, so I was happy when Sydney moved with us. I could finally hurt her without mother-dearest bitching me around, but dad did it all. Our father would molest Sydney and told her it would help her be strong and of course, she believed it. When Sydney turned three-years old, our father died from a heart attack. Sydney barely remembered her parents. She was raised by a police officer after they had found her home alone, next to her dead father. I was on my own then. When I met David, he told me about what he does to women. I never did anything, but I almost did. David and I became best friends. We did everything together. Hell, we even raped together! That all ended when David got sent to jail and he was released five months ago. He told me that Sydney Cooke and Alex Cahill-Walker sent him to jail. When I heard him say Sydney, my heart raced faster and faster. I had found her again. He asked me if I wanted to help get revenge and I agreed. He changed his name to Charles Evens. I wasn't a Cooke, thank god, so i kept my last name, which was Wallace. We planned this whole thing to get the two girls, but then the black beauty was there with them, so we took her along. We didn't expect Sydney to sacrifice herself but she did. Too bad I didn't have my fun with her." George said.

After hearing this, Sydney started to cry, and George pulled her hair more.

"Shut up, bitch. The pain will go away soon, and then you'll be with mommy and daddy." George laughed manically, as he pressed the dagger closely to her neck, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down her neck.

Gage looked at Walker and Walker looked at Gage. Walker nodded at Gage, indicating that Walker had a plan.

George was up to slice Sydney's neck, but Walker began to speak.

"Okay, George. If you're going to kill her, you can, but can she say her last goodbyes to her colleagues?" Walker asked.

George hesitated, but then allowed it. "Fine. But make it quick." He shoved Sydney towards Walker, and Walker caught her and sat down on the floor with her, along with Gage and Trivette.

"Walker, what are you doing, man?" Trivette asked, in a worried expression. Gage had the same expression on too.

Sydney looked up at Walker with her big, brown, almond-shaped eyes that were full of tears. She hugged Gage, firstly. Then, she hugged Trivette. When she looked at Walker once again, he reached forward and hugged her. He stroked her hair, and whispered in her ear:

"Sydney, I'm not going to let him kill you. What I'm going to do is hand him back to you, and when he has the dagger at your neck again, I will say the word, 'goodbye' and you will have to kick him in the groin with your right foot. I know it's broken, but you have to since your left leg is supporting your weight. Are you ready?"

Sydney had tears in her eyes and they flowed down her eyes. She shook more, and released herself from the hug. Walker gently grabbed her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. George then took Sydney back to her position she was in before. He placed the dagger to her neck.

"Say goodbye to your ranger, or should I say former ranger." George said.

Trivette and Gage didn't understand what was happening. Walker nodded, looked down at the floor, then at Sydney and said, "Goodbye."

When he said that, Sydney closed her eyes, and swung her right foot backwards, into George's groin. Both George and Sydney yelled out in pain and landed on the floor. Gage ran straight to Sydney, as Trivette and Walker fought off George. Finally, sirens pulled up to the winery house and police barged in through the door. The officers looked around the living room to see a total of nine men on the floor. One of the policemen looked at the four rangers and said,

"Is everybody okay?"

Walker looked at Sydney to see her carried by Gage. Walker smiled and looked back at the officer.

"She will need medical assistance. She is badly injured." The police nodded, went back outside and called paramedics to take Sydney. The paramedics entered the house, placed Sydney on a gurney, and wheeled her into the Ambulance and drove to the hospital. The police began gathering up the men from the living room, and placed them into the police cars.

Outside, Walker stood looking at the grapevines. Trivette and Gage walked up behind him, and stood beside him.

Trivette began to speak, "How did you come up with that plan?"

"What plan?" replied Walker.

"The plan where you told George to go ahead and kill her, then you whispered in her ear, and once you said 'goodbye' she kicked him in the groin." Gage answered.

Trivette continued, "Would you actually do that, like tell him to actually kill her if you had to?"

Walker smiled and looked at Trivette and Gage. "Honestly, no. I could never do that."

It was true. Walker could never give Sydney away like that. He loved Sydney as if she was his own daughter. The truth was, he did raise Sydney when she was younger. He was the 'police officer' that raised her. He kept it a secret all that time because he thought it would be best. It is only kept between Sydney and him. That's why he cared for her so much, as he did Alex. If Walker was to give Sydney away, it would be on her Wedding Day.

Walker turned around, along with Trivette and Gage, and headed towards his RAM, while Trivette and Gage headed towards the other car.

"By the way, how did you find Sydney and me?" Walker asked with a questioning look.

Trivette started to smile and looked at Gage, who, too, was smiling with a wide grin.

"We went to the Abandoned Warehouse, where Alex told us you were going to be. When we saw you weren't there, we saw tire tracks, and followed them." Gage replied.

Walker smiled and got into his RAM and drove away to St. Mathews Hospital to meet Sydney. Trivette and Gage also drove down there. On the way there, Walker had called Erica and Alex and told them the good news. He told them to meet them at the hospital. Through the phone, he could hear them screaming and crying in joy for the safety of their friend.

**St. Mathews Hospital**

When Walker, Trivette and Gage arrived at the hospital, they were met by Alex and Erica, who had flowers and teddy bears.

"You guys didn't have to get those for her!" Gage and Trivette chuckled.

"Well, she's been through a lot, so we decided to bring her gifts to cheer her up!" Erica exclaimed.

All five of them smiled, and walked inside the hospital.

"We are here to see Ranger Sydney Cooke. She was brought here today." Walker said.

The nurse looked at the computer, and then said, "Ranger Sydney Cooke is being x-rayed. You can wait in the waiting room for a couple of minutes. Walker nodded and the five of them walked towards the waiting room. Once they have all got there, they all took a seat, but Gage remained standing. He paced back and forth, until Trivette said,

"Gage, you're making us nervous over here. Come take a seat."

Gage stopped pacing, sighed and took a seat between Alex and Erica. After an hour of waiting a doctor finally came to the waiting room.

"Is anybody here for Sydney Cooke?" The doctor said.

Trivette, Gage, Walker, Alex and Erica all stood up quickly and the doctor said, "I am Dr. Edwin White. I am Sydney's doctor. Are you family?"

Walker replied with, "Yes. We are. Could we see her?"

The doctor nodded and pointed behind him, down a hall. "She is in room B102."

The doctor showed them the room, and opened the door. Sydney was sleeping peacefully, probably the best sleep she has had in days. She was still skinny,and that the hospital gown looked like it swallowed her. She was paler than usual, but she still looked like an angel. She was rested on her back, and her hands were resting on her stomach. Her head was on her shoulder and pillow, resting. Her right leg was in a cast.

Alex and Erica entered the room softly and settled her gifts on a small night stand next to her hospital bed. Both Erica and Alex grabbed a chair, and sat on both sides of her. Trivette, Walker, and Gage stayed in the hall with the doctor.

"I am assuming you three are waiting for me to tell you what happened, and what her injuries are like?" The doctor started.

The three rangers nodded and the doctor closed the door. They went by the window of Sydney's room to keep an eye on the girls, but made sure they couldn't hear them.

"Start." Walker demanded.

The doctor began speaking.

"Sydney has sustained a multiple amount of injuries. She was tortured. She has a broken leg, and is suffering multiple bruising. She has vaginal tearing, due to the fact that she was raped multiple times, and this shows that she had her first intercourse when she was first raped. Sydney is also suffering from sore throat due to that one of the men had made her do oral sex to him, and he pushed harder into her throat. She has stomach pain right now, but we do not know the cause of it. She would not let anyone see or touch her stomach, let alone see her naked. Sydney is suffering from overdose of drugs, did suffer from Hysterical Shock, but recovered once we moved her to the x-ray room. She has anorexia at the moment from starvation, and shakes a lot now when she is scared."

When the doctor finished, Walker nodded and looked at the window he saw that Sydney was now awake. She looked like herself again; smiling and laughing, but he knew she wasn't. Walker looked at Gage who was angry. He was mad because he was too late to save Sydney. She had already been raped, and injured several times. The three rangers walked inside Sydney's room, as the doctor entered as well. Once the three rangers came in, Sydney started to shake. Walker, Trivette and Gage all noticed this and began saying their hellos.

"Hey, Sydney! Boy, I missed you so much!" Trivette exclaimed.

When he reached down to hug her, Sydney flinched. She thought he was going to hurt her, or backhand her, mostly. Trivette stopped for a moment, but Sydney immediately hugged him to show him that she was alright. He gently hugged her back. Finally, they both released. Gage came beside her and hugged her. Still, she flinched but finally managed to hug him even longer. She let go of him and looked at Walker. Walker hesitated to hug her at first, as he didn't want her to get even more scared. He decided it would be best to hug her, since it will help her possibly calm down. He reached down and carefully hugged her. When he let go, Alex asked Sydney:

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Still scared a little and hurting, but I'm fine!" Sydney said. That was a lie.

When she talked, Sydney would rub her throat, or cleared it. It hurt now when she spoke.

Dr. White started to talk. "Sydney, I know this is uncalled for but could we see your stomach real quick?"

Sydney stopped smiling and began shaking, and then she started to breathe heavily. She became paler like she was going to be sick. Everybody quickly went to her side, and then she fainted. Monitors began beeping and a plethora of doctors came running in. The doctors had kicked Walker, Erica, Trivette, Gage, and Alex out of the room and into the waiting room. Alex put her hand to her mouth, and let tear drops fall. Gage became worried as he sat down, and placed his head in his hands and began moving his leg up and down.

Two hours went by and Dr. White came back. Everyone stood once again.

"What happened to Sydney?" Erica asked.

"Well, Ms. Cooke now suffers from Syncope, PTSD, and Anxiety. It usually occurs when you remind her of a violent or bad past. She was kidnapped for almost a week, and her kidnapping was so bad, she developed the three disorders. Just, make sure you don't ask her about what happened, or how she got her injuries. She will shake and faint. Sydney is now sleeping, but you could come back tomorrow to see her. She might be better." The doctor smiled and left.

The five all looked at each other, and then down the hall. They felt so bad. Walker felt bad because he could protect neither Alex, and Erica nor Sydney and gave them to a murderer/rapist. Gage felt bad because he was too late to save Sydney, and she had been raped. Trivette felt bad because he didn't work hard enough to find Sydney just in time. Alex and Erica both felt bad because Sydney had sacrificed herself to stay and get violated while her friends escaped to safety. For all they know, they could've been the ones being raped if Sydney didn't save them. The five of them left the hospital, into their cars, and drove to their houses.

**Sorry, for not updating fast! I've been really busy, but I'll try to be more active! I promise, S&G will come. Don't forget to review to help me improve! Thank you, and happy reading! –Princess JuliannaBell**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Madness

**Warning: this chapter has torture, violence, and rape. Please be cautious. If you do not like the content in this story, simply move on to another story. Thank you!**

It's been a two days since Sydney had been rescued. Sydney still hasn't recovered from her injuries. She asked one of the nurses for a bandage wrap to be placed around her stomach. Of course, Sydney wrapped it herself.

Every day, Alex and Erica would visit her. Walker, Trivette, and Gage often visited every other day. Today, neither Alex nor Erica visited her. Everyone had to go to work. Sydney felt useless.

_I'm a Texas Ranger, for crying out loud!_ Sydney thought.

When she was alone in the hospital, she would usually either watch television, read, or sleep. She felt lonely when nobody came to talk to her, but she understood why. Every night, Sydney would wake up, screaming in the middle of the night because she would have nightmares, or her leg would be in severe pain. Usually, one of the nurses would come in the room to wake her up.

**Rangers** **Headquarters**

Every ranger here worked all day. Gage, Walker, and Trivette wanted to visit Sydney, but they knew they couldn't.

"Oh no, you are not going to believe this." Alex said as she entered the building.

"What is it?" Walker asked.

"Charles was killed in prison. He was stabbed. And, it looks like George escaped prison last night. It was reported that one of the officers was in fact, Guillermo, one of the men that teamed up with Charles, and who kidnapped Sydney, Erica and I. He was never caught when you, Trivette, and Gage rescued Sydney. So, he disguised as an officer, whom he killed last night as well and snuck George out, along with himself." Alex replied.

Trivette and Gage looked at one another, and then at Walker.

As Walker was about to speak, he hesitated for a moment. He wanted two bodyguards to be outside Sydney's hospital room at all times, but last time he asked her (and Alex and Erica) to be protected and guarded, that resulted in kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder. But, he needed Sydney safe since George is out of prison, and is probably out looking for Sydney. Finally, he made up his mind, and decided that instead of two bodyguards, to just have one.

"Trivette, call Michael. Tell him to be at St. Matthews Hospital immediately at Room B102. Make sure he-" but before he could continue, Gage interrupted him.

"Wait a minute. The last time you called bodyguards to protect the girls that resulted them to get kidnapped."

Walker nodded, but before he could speak, Alex began.

"Trust me, Gage. I know Michael. Michael protected me a lot of times. He is the kindest, sweetest person you would ever know. There was this time when I was almost kidnapped. Michael saw it happening and jumped the guy. He started to punch him until he bled. He had to stop so he wouldn't kill him. Walker trusts him with all his heart. The only reason why he didn't or couldn't make Michael the bodyguard of the three of us is because he was out of state."

Walker looked at Gage, and said "Trust me. I won't guarantee you that she will get hurt, but it is unlikely for her to get kidnapped again when Michael is around."

Gage looked at the senior ranger for a moment, and then smiled. "Okay, Walker. I'll take your word."

Walker nodded and continued to talk to Trivette. "Okay, call Michael, since he is back in Dallas, and tell him to go to the hospital at Room B102, and to guard her door. Tell him to not let anybody in, except nurses and doctors."

Trivette nodded and began the phone call.

"I have to go everyone. I had to come to give you the news. I'll see you all later, okay?" Alex said. She walked over to Walkers desk and kissed him on the cheek, and left the building.

**St. Mathews Hospital**

Sydney sat in her hospital room reading a novel. As usual, it was a murder-mystery. She was so deeply into her book, that she didn't notice someone enter her door.

"Um. Hello!" The unknown person said. It was a man; one of Sydney's temporary fears.

Sydney looked up, and dropped her novel. She got frightened, and began pressing the "nurse call button". Just then, a nurse came running in.

"Miss Cooke, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Sydney was shaking, and breathing heavily.

"Sir, are you suppose to be in here?" The nurse asked the man.

"Yes, I was given a task by Ranger Cordell Walker to protect Ranger Sydney Cooke, and to stand outside her door. I came in here to make sure that this was the correct room. I didn't mean to startle her. I'm Michael Johnson." Michael replied.

Sydney looked at him, and her breathing began to slow down. She felt somewhat safe, as she knew who the man was. She had never met him, nor seen him. Alex had described him to Sydney multiple times in her past stories of her kidnappings.

"Okay. I forgive you, Michael. I am sorry for acting like that. It's a fear that I've picked up." Sydney spoke.

The nurse smiled and said, "Thank you for calling me, Miss Cooke. Remember, I will be right down the hall if you need me." And she left.

Michael looked at Sydney, and said, "I will be outside your door 24/7 to make sure your safe. Nobody will be able to get past me, unless it's a nurse or ranger."

Sydney nodded, and then Michael left to begin his task.

Sydney wasn't comfortable with Michael being outside her door all day. She feared that the same thing would happen to her all over again. But this time, she just had to let it past.

A day went by, and Sydney began to trust Michael more. She now let him come into her room to talk to her, as she didn't do that before. She was still scared of men, and when he entered the room, or began conversation with her, she would shake, and it wouldn't stop until he left. What Sydney and Michael didn't know was that today was a day to fear for once again.

**St. Mathews Parking Garage**

Two men sat in a Black Denali patiently until nighttime.

"Guillermo, when it is completely dark, we break into action." George said.

"Sydney is going to pay for making my life a living hell. If I have a bad life, she will have a worse one. The bitch will get what she deserves."

As he said this, he smiled evilly, as he looked in the backseat. In the backseat, there were two pairs of black gloves, plethora of duct tape, and lots of rope.

Guillermo glanced at the clock. "George, its only 6:10pm. We have to get our uniforms now."

George sighed in annoyance, and then said, "Fine. Let's go."

They both stepped out of the Denali. They were parked in the parking garage of St. Matthews Hospital.

Guillermo and George waited by their car, until two doctors came out of the elevator. Guillermo looked at George, and George nodded at him. George pretended to faint to the ground. Guillermo ran up to the doctors, and exclaimed,

"Help! My friend passed out and he's not responding to me!"

The doctors ran towards George with Guillermo behind them. The doctors kneeled down towards George, when Guillermo struck one of the doctors with an elbow to the head, knocking them out. The other doctor looked back at him, and George woke up and kicked him in the face.

Guillermo and George removed the doctors' uniforms, and placed the unconscious bodies in the trunk of the backseat, tied up with duct tape. Guillermo and George stripped from their clothing, and put the uniforms on. George and Guillermo looked at each other, smiled manically, and entered the elevator.

"Okay. First, we enter the hospital, of course. Then, we walk to the main desk, and ask where Sydney Cooke's room is. When they tell us, we will walk towards her room. It is most likely she will have a bodyguard, so I packed this kit."

George said, as he had a drug-case. Guillermo smiled.

"I will tell the bodyguard that we are Sydney's doctors, and if he refuses, I will give him the shot of drugs. Then, you and I will enter her room, tie her up, drug her, remove her to another room, and have our little fun with her." George continued.

Guillermo smiled and nodded, "I like that plan. I can have my turn with her right?"

"Yes, you may." George said, as they got off the elevator to complete their plan.

The hospital was very silent, as if nobody was there. George and Guillermo walked up to the front desk, showed them their "ids" and asked which room Sydney was in. The nurse had assumed that these doctors were now Sydney's, assuming that the nurses had to go home since their shift was over.

"Her room is B102" She said, as she pointed down a hall.

They thanked her, walked down a hallway, entered another elevator, and went up to her room.

When they found Sydney's room, they saw that there was, in fact, a bodyguard. That made George mad. Guillermo took his finger and brushed it against the tip of his nose, signaling that the plan must begin.

"Excuse me, but we are here to give Miss Cooke her medicine." George said.

Michael looked unsure for a second. "I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't like for men to be around her."

George snarled, grabbed Michael, covered his mouth, and allowed Guillermo to inject drugs into his arm to make him pass out. Michael dropped solidly to the ground. George and Guillermo put Michael in a janitor's closet, and locked the door. George looked at Guillermo, and opened Sydney's door. Once again, Sydney hadn't heard her door open. This time, she was fast asleep. George smiled, as he closed the door. He walked quietly towards Sydney.

George came near Sydney, while Guillermo looked out the windows to see if anybody was coming. Sydney then began to wake up. As she did, George jumped on top of her, straddling her. She was fully awake now, and began shaking more than she did before. Sydney was about to scream, but was muffled when George put his hand over her mouth. She began to sob, and George began to smile.

_Oh no, they found me. Where's Michael? _Sydney thought.

Many other things ran through her mind. Then, George began to choke her. Sydney couldn't breathe. She felt herself about to black out.

"I sound very far away, now do I? George whispered with an evil smile.

She tried to struggle away from George's body, but he was too strong for her, so Sydney brought her left knee up to his side. George rolled off of her, and Sydney got off the bed.

Guillermo walked over to Sydney, but she punched him in the face, and she exited her room. She looked around for Michael, but he was nowhere to be found. She tried to call for help, but no sound would come out of her mouth. She began to limp towards the elevator, just as George and Guillermo were approaching her.

Sydney began to press the elevator button rapidly, until it finally opened. She entered and began pressing the first floor button.

But, George and Guillermo were too quick and entered to elevator with her. Sydney froze, and began to back up into a corner. Guillermo pressed all the buttons on the elevator, and pressed the 'close the door' button. The hospital had a total of 20 floors. The two men began crowding against Sydney.

Sydney had formed tears in her eyes, and shook more. George told Guillermo to get the drugs ready, and the camera ready. Guillermo took both the things out, and held the camera. He began to record.

"Please… Don't do this." Sydney said, her voice barely a whisper, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

George chuckled, and grabbed her cheeks roughly, and licked the side of her face, then looked at the camera.

"I'm afraid I said I didn't get to have my fun with you yet. It's my turn now."

Guillermo stood in the other corner recording, and chuckling.

George then, roughly, turned Sydney away from him, and into the wall of the elevator. Her back was now towards him, and her face was against the wall. Sydney squeaked in pain, as sound barely escaped her mouth. The pain in her leg, and stomach was now getting to her.

George began to lift up her hospital gown, and began pulling his pants off. Before he could do anything serious, he looked at the camera and said,

"Rangers, It seems that your lady ranger here, or should I call her Sydney, is helpless. Does she look like a brave, strong, ranger now? I don't think so. Grab some popcorn, beverages, or relax, and enjoy the show." And with that being said, George entered inside Sydney, as she squeaked in pain once again.

George was having the time of his life. He was moaning as he thrust harder into Sydney, and Sydney didn't know what to do. She, too, was moaning, but not in pleasure. It was hurtful, sad, and painful moans. She didn't want her colleagues seeing her like this.

Walker had already seen another side of her. She didn't want Gage or Trivette to see it. It was too much.

George now began to pull her hair, and began biting her neck, shoulders, and arms, hard until she bled, leaving bite marks. He was still having intercourse with her. Guillermo was smiling and recording the whole assault. Before George could continue, the elevator doors opened. The elevator stopped on the 17th floor. George stopped and threw Sydney over his shoulders. She didn't struggle at all, as she gave up.

He carried her all the way into another hospital room. It was bigger, but it still had a bed, and couch. He dropped her roughly on to the bed, as Guillermo shut the blinds, and locked the door. It was still dark outside, and the clock read 7pm. Guillermo still recorded everything.

George flipped Sydney over so that she was face down on the bed, and positioned himself in the back of her. He then entered her once more.

Sydney whimpered, and squeaked. Her voice made no effort to come back, but it made sounds. George thrust harder, and faster, until he began sweaty. He pulled on to Sydney's hair roughly. Soon, he stopped, and whistled towards Guillermo.

"Give me the drugs." George said.

Guillermo, still recording, gave him the drug-case. George took it, and unzipped it. Inside, there were two syringes, and five different colored vials. He took one syringe out, and one of the vials. He injected the syringe into the vial, and filled it up with the liquid.

Sydney tried to struggle away, but he was too heavy. His weight was stopping her from escaping. He was nearly 70-100 pounds heavier than she was.

"Here, baby doll. This will make everything feel better." Still straddling her backside, he injected the needle into her arm.

Sydney winced in pain, as the drug hit her system. It began to cause her more pain, but she was numb.

"OW!" Sydney squeaked.

George chuckled, and gestured for Guillermo to come towards Sydney. George got off Sydney, and put the uniform back on. He took the camera from Guillermo, and stopped the tape. He took the tape out of the camcorder, and placed it on the nightstand close to the bed.

He fetched a new tape from the drug-case and placed it into the camera. He began to film once again.

"Okay. Guillermo, it's your turn. Show her whose boss." George stated.

Guillermo grabbed the drug-case, and grabbed some rope. Once again, he forced Sydney onto her stomach, face down on the bed. He began to tie the rope around her wrists, tightly, to the bed rails, making sure that it was painful, and it would cause rope burns.

He ripped a piece of the blanket off the bed, and tied it around her mouth, making her bite it. Sydney was now fully gagged.

Sydney didn't like this at all.

I _have suffered enough. They should just kill me already._ Sydney thought.

Guillermo finally got on the bed, and removed his pants. He placed himself at her entrance, and looked at the camera, and smiled.

He looked at Sydney and entered her. Sydney began to cry non-stop, and wished that her life was over.

George walked towards Sydney, and placed the camera in front of her face. He filmed her face, and she didn't like it.

"Is there anything you want to say to the Rangers, Shorty?" George said.

Sydney built more tears in her eyes, and closed them, as Guillermo moved faster, and soon their bodies were in sync. Sydney was moving up, and down, as Guillermo moved forward, and back.

"Oh, that's right! You can't." George laughed.

Sydney began to feel pain "down there" were Guillermo was. Her leg and stomach were aching. She could tell that her bandages on her stomach were wet. She knew that her cuts on her stomach weren't healed fully, and doing all this movement had opened them up again.

_Help me, please. Anybody, I can't take this pain anymore_. Sydney thought, as she kept crying at the pain, and the embarrassment.

**Rangers Headquarters**

Walker, Trivette and Gage were all alone at Company B. They had to finish more case files, before they could continue Sydney's (Alex and Erica's) case.

When they finally finished, Alex and Erica came at the right moment.

"Hey guys. It's almost 9. We should go visit Sydney at the hospital." Alex said with a smile.

"Sure. She may need visitors." Walker replied back, with a smile.

"Okay guys. Let's go!" and got up from his desk. Alex, Erica, Walker, and Gage doing the same. They all grabbed their coats and umbrellas. They entered separate cars, and drove down to St. Matthews Hospital.

**St. Mathews Hospital**

When Walker, Alex, Gage, Erica and Trivette arrived at the hospital, they were shocked to see what was happening.

Walker fast walked into the hospital, and to the main desk, followed closely by Gage, Alex, Erica, and Trivette. Five Officers, a few nurses, and doctors were all over the place.

"What happened?" Walker asked one of the officers, and one of the nurse's.

"Well, a patient has been reportedly taken from their room, and their whereabouts remain unknown." The nurse replied.

"Who?" asked Alex, praying it wasn't Sydney.

"It seems that Ranger Sydney Cooke wasn't in her room when I went to go check on her." The nurse said.

Gage felt like his whole world was spinning, same with Alex, Trivette, Walker, and Erica.

"Oh my goodness! Do you know where she is?" Erica and Alex spoke.

The officer shook his head.

"The nurse that works at the main desk said that two male nurses asked what room number Sydney was in. You could ask her what they looked like." The officer replied, pointing to another female nurse.

Walker and the other four walked over to the nurse. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hello, I am Ranger Walker, and this is Ranger's Trivette and Gage. Can you tell us what happened?" Walker asked.

The nurse nodded her head.

"I was working at the main desk, when two male nurses, or doctors, I don't know, but they came up to the desk, and asked what room number Ranger Cooke was in. I was unsure to tell them, but I assumed that they were her new doctors, so I told them her room number. I didn't know that something bad would happen to her. I am so sorry, rangers." The nurse cried.

"Could you describe the two?" ask Trivette.

"Yes. One of the men was pretty tall, and had black hair. He was about 5'11 and was white, with a hint of Filipino, possibly. He had brown eyes. The other one was Latin. He was tan, and was very muscular. He had no facial hair, and had blue eyes. He had no hair, just bald, and his head was shiny."

Walker knew who the two men were; they were George and Guillermo.

"I want this hospital on lockdown. I want all exits to be closed, and locked, and I want all the rooms checked. Check all 20 floors. Ranger Sydney Cooke has to be here still. Find Her!" Walker hollered so everybody could hear him.

All police officers, nurses, and doctors went scattering all over the hospital.

"Trivette, I want you and Gage to take Erica and Alex back to the ranch. I want you two to stay with them just in case." Walker demanded.

Alex looked at Walker, and kissed him.

"Please find Sydney. Get the man who is doing this to her." Alex said.

Walker nodded, and hugged his wife. Trivette and Gage nodded, and took Alex and Erica out of the hospital, and drove to the ranch.

Walker began to look on the 5th floor, since the first four floors were being investigated.

**St. Mathews Hospital: Floor 17 Unknown Room**

Sydney had now passed out. Guillermo had finished his business with her.

"I got it all, Guillermo. You did well." George said, as he took the tape out of the camcorder.

"Well, she is a pretty fun toy to play with." Guillermo replied back, as he pulled on his pants, and walked over to the windows. Outside, there was rainfall, and red and blue flashing lights from police cars.

"Uh oh. George, the cops are here." Guillermo said.

George became angry, and walked over to the window. As he did so, Sydney began to wake from her black out. Guillermo took another tape, and began to film once more.

"You see what you did, you little slut. You caused them to come here. It's your entire fault. Everything was your fault!"

George shouted, as he walked quickly to Sydney, who was still tied up the way she was when she was raped.

George opened Sydney's hospital gown from the back and took the same dagger he had, when he held it to Sydney's neck at the winery house, from behind his back. He began to cut small x's on her back, quickly. Sydney began to squeak and cry. The pain hurt her too much.

Sydney became certain that her leg was fully broken again since they sat on it a couple times, but possibly worse, and that her stomach was bleeding. Now it was her back. The torture hurt her.

"She's helpless now, isn't she rangers." George said to the camera.

He then stopped cutting her back. Sydney started to shake, and breathe heavily, and gasping.

"Come on, Guillermo. Let's go, before the police get here." George said, as he took the camcorder from Guillermo's hands, and pointed it at Sydney's body.

Then at her face. After that, he stopped filming, took out the tape, and gathered the other tapes. He grabbed them all, and placed them in the nightstand drawer.

"Make sure you tell your friends were these are. Goodbye." Guillermo said.

George then kissed Sydney on the lips and said, "I love you, little sister." Then laughed evilly.

Both of the men left the room quietly, without being seen, and through a window.

Sydney began to weep. She was all alone once again. She was freezing. George and Guillermo had left her on the bed, gagged, and her wrist bound to the rails of the bed. Her gown was torn open, showing her bare back, and bare tush.

She tried to struggle free from the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. She soon gave up, and cried, waiting to be saved.

**St. Mathew's Hospital: Floors**

The first 10 floors were already investigated. None of the doctors or officers found Sydney. Walker knew she had to be in the hospital still. Soon, he came upon Sydney's room, which was on the 12th floor. He looked around and saw the sheets were messy.

Walker walked out of the room, but came across a janitor's closet. He stopped in front of it, hoping that Sydney wasn't dead in there. Finally, he built the courage to grab the doorknob and opened the door. To his surprise, he found Michael.

"Michael? Wake up. Come one, man." Walker said, trying to help him up.

Michael finally woke up, and quickly jumped up.

"Sydney?! Where is she?" Michael said quickly.

"She isn't in her room. Listen, we are looking for her right now. Could you help us by looking on Floors 13 and 14 with the police? The nurses and doctors are doing 15 and 16. I have to do the 17th floor." Walker asked.

Michael nodded, and began his search.

Walker looked through every room on Sydney's floor. Sadly, he didn't find Sydney, but luckily, he found Michael.

When the police finished their floors, they went on to look on floors 18, and 19. They did floors 20 with the nurses and doctors.

Walker finally approached the 17th floor. He carefully went down the hall and looked through every room.

Walker reached the 10th door out of 15, and realized it was locked. He tried both hands to unlock it, but it wouldn't open. So he had no other choice, but to kick it down.

**St. Mathews Hospital: Floor 17 Unknown Room Number**

Sydney was lying still on the bed. Her head hurt from all the crying she did. She looked at her wrists and saw blood trickling down her arms.

_Guillermo really tied these real tight_, Sydney thought.

Sydney was about to fall asleep, but the sound of rattling a doorknob came from the door. Sydney quickly began to breathe heavily, shaking, and gasping. Tears began to stream down her face.

Sydney could no longer take it, so she put her whole face down on the pillow, and cried.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. Sydney became startled, and shook more.

_Please, don't hurt me again. I have suffered enough. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_, Sydney thought.

Walker entered the room, and saw the petite ranger on the bed face down.

He immediately ran to her, and quickly untied her hands.

"Sydney? Are you ok? It's ok. You are safe now." Walker stated.

Sydney shook more, and slowly lifted her face up from the pillow.

Walker then removed the piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"Walker?" Sydney said, in a voice below a whisper.

Walker saw that her gown was torn opened, and immediately took off his coat. He carefully placed it on her, and sat on the bed with her. Walker pulled her into his lap, and embraced her. Sydney accepted the hug and cried into his chest. Walker loved Sydney so much. He had raised her from when she was three-years-old, to when she was 18. Ever since he found her, he felt sorry for her. She had no parents, no relatives, nothing. He had to take her. Sydney is Walker's daughter, in his mind. He would do anything for her. The thought of losing her or Alex would break his heart.

Suddenly, she winced in pain. Walker released his arms from around her.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" He asked.

Sydney didn't answer, but she brought her hand to her chest, and looked at her hand. It was bloody, and she looked down at her chest. The bandage was a crimson color instead of white. Her whole chest had a red liquid on it. Sydney then began to cough, and then she started to cough up blood. She brought her hand to her mouth and chin and continued to cough.

Walker quickly realized what was happening, and immediately, placed his arm under her knees, and his other arm under her back. He exited out the room and down the hall.

"Somebody, help! I need a doctor over here!" Walker yelled.

He looked at Sydney and saw that she was now unconscious. Suddenly, doctors and nurses came with a stretcher, and took Sydney from Walker. They carefully placed Sydney on it, and they began to wheel her to the emergency room. Walker quickly followed behind, but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Sorry, sir. You cannot go in there." The nurse said.

Walker nodded, and walked away. He walked back to the room Sydney was held captive, and looked around. He saw the blood that Sydney had coughed up, and her torn up hospital gown. He looked around some more, and saw that the nightstand drawer was slightly opened. He opened it more and retrieved three small tapes, that were numbered 1, 2, and 3. Walker inspected them a little more, and put them in his pockets. The content is unknown to Walker, and he had better be prepared on what is going to be seen.

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Ok, so I couldn't get S&G into this chapter, but I will try and get it to the next, okay? Thank you all so much for reading! Please, don't forget to review! –Princess JuliannaBell**


End file.
